Forbidden Friendship
by Sabaku no Keiko
Summary: Eine Freundschaft, die zwischen zwei verfeindeten Gangs besteht? Unmöglich, denken sich die meisten. Doch ein Konoha und ein Suna überwinden alle Grenzen und so entsteht das stärkste Band der Freundschaft. Sequel zu "Forbidden Kiss" und Prequel zu "Forbidden Love".


_Bin heute in upload-laune, ich merks schon :D aber dann habt ihr wenigstens was zu lesen, bis ich mit "Letters Goodbye" endlich voll durchstarte. Fehlt eben nur noch das verflixt dämliche zweite chapter... Hmmmm._

_Die Story ist sozusagen ein Zwischenteil zwischen Forbidden Kiss (also meiner) und Forbidden Love (KiraiXKi's story) :D oder wars andersrum? na egal. Einfach lesen. Die hier wird auch ein bis drei chapter enthalten, und somit kein one-shot werden ;D_

_Disclaimer: Don't and will never own Naruto. Or Kishimoto-sensei. Just the story. Bear with it._

* * *

Ein halbes Jahr. So viel Zeit ist vergangen, seit Temari und ich uns getrennt haben; seit ich durch die Prügelei inoffiziell von den Konohas ausgeschlossen wurde, trotzdem irgendwie noch dabei bin. Ich vermisse sie, ganz allein sie. Und nicht die Gang. Die gehen mir mittlerweile nur noch auf die Nerven. Obwohl Choji versucht, zwischen uns allen zu vermitteln, ist das Verhältnis angespannt. Nur, weil es diesen bescheuerten Krieg gibt und Temari und ich unbeschriebene Regeln gebrochen haben. Indem wir zusammen waren. Mittlerweile kann ich darüber nur noch den Kopf schütteln. Als ob es wichtig ist, zu wem man gehört.

Gerade stehe ich wieder an dem Baum der Konohas, ein wenig abseits an denselben gelehnt. Eigentlich habe ich keine Lust, in den Hohlstunden hier herumzulungern, doch da die zwei Pausenräume von den Gangs belagert werden, muss ich ihnen hier draußen aus dem Weg gehen. Gelangweilt wende ich meinen Blick von den Wolken und lasse ihn über den fast leeren Schulhof schweifen. Fast leer. Denn als ich bei der Suna-Ecke anlange, steht da Kankuro, der mittlere der Suna-Sibs. Ganz alleine. Ohne seine Gang. Wie wenn er meinen Blick bemerkt hätte, dreht er langsam seinen Kopf zu mir. Doch anstatt den hasserfüllten Blick, den er mir eigentlich hätte zuwerfen müssen, huscht ein schwaches Lächeln über sein Gesicht. Ich ziehe die Augenbrauen zusammen, mein Gähnen macht mir jedoch einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Fast überhöre ich, wie Kankuro auf der anderen Seite des Schulhofs zu lachen anfängt. Wie wenn wir uns abgesprochen hätten, lösen wir uns im selben Moment von unserer Ecke und gehen aufeinander zu. Schließlich stehen wir, mitten auf dem Hof, voreinander. Er ist ein Stück größer als ich, hat die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen, doch seine grünen Augen leuchten irgendwie warm. Natürlich bin ich nervös, aber als ich mir so das Gesicht hinter der Kapuze ansehe, muss ich lächeln. Aus reinem Reflex strecke ich ihm die Hand entgegen. "Shikamaru. Du?" Er scheint einen Moment ziemlich perplex zu sein, beginnt dann aber auch zu grinsen. Ziemlich fest nimmt er meine Hand, doch es überrascht mich, das sie so weich ist. "Kankuro. Wo sind die anderen?" Natürlich weiß ich, dass er die Konohas meint. Ich zucke mit den Schultern. "Ist mir egal." Anscheinend merkt er, das er einen wunden Punkt getroffen hat, als ich so abweisen reagiere. "Na gut... Falls uns nämlich jemand sieht..." Kankuro muss den Satz nicht beenden, denn ich weiß, was passiert. Also sehen wir uns weiter an, fasziniert voneinander. Auf einmal keimen in mir noch mehr Zweifel an diesem Krieg auf. Eigentlich sind die Sunas nette Leute, die gut zu uns passen würden. Und wir zu ihnen. Plötzlich bemerke ich, dass ich noch immer seine Hand halte und lasse sie los. Wir beide werden rot, was das Grün in seinen Augen noch unterstreicht. Doch im selben Moment hören wir auch Narutos und Sasoris immer lauter werdende und aufgebrachte Stimmen. Entsetzt sieht Kankuro mich an und wir beide drehen uns erst zur Schultür und dann zu den entgegen gesetzten Ecken. "Das schaffen wir nicht mehr..." murmelt er. "Komm mit!" Damit nimmt er meine Hand und zieht mich mit. Ich kann nicht anders als ihm zu folgen, doch er ist ziemlich schnell und so bin ich nach kurzer Zeit außer Atem. "K-Kankuro! Wo gehen wir hin...?" japse ich, doch ich folge ihm weiter. Er dreht sich nicht um und gibt mir auch keine Antwort. Da taucht die Sporthalle vor uns auf. Jetzt weiß ich auch, wo er hinläuft. Meine geheime Raucherecke.

Dort bleibt er abrupt stehen, sodass ich gegen seine Brust pralle, als er sich umdreht um nach mir zu sehen. Wir landen beide auf dem Boden, ich auf ihm drauf. Anstatt jedoch peinlich berührt zu sein, fangen wir beide, trotz das wir außer Atem waren, zu lachen an. Seine Kapuze ist ein wenig nach hinten gerutscht und so kann ich sein Gesicht und einen Teil seiner Haare sehen. Dafür, das er zwei Jahre älter ist als ich, könnte er vom Aussehen her aus meinem Jahrgang kommen. Als wir fertig gelacht haben, liegen wir immer noch so da. Auf einmal kommt mir ein Gedanke. "Woher weißt du von dem Platz?" frage ich leise und setze mich vorsichtig auf. Er schweigt einen Moment, dann sagt er: "Ich habe dich öfters hierher gehen sehen." Ich nicke. Eigentlich macht es mir gar nichts aus, das er mich beobachtet hat. Er kichert. "Besitzt du jetzt die Güte, von mir runter zu gehen?" Jetzt bemerkte ich, dass ich in einer ziemlich unanständigen Position auf ihm saß. Mit hochrotem Kopf klettere ich von ihm runter und lehne mich sitzend an die äußere Wand der Turnhalle. Aus Gewohnheit ziehe ich eine Zigarette aus dem Päckchen, stecke sie mir in den Mund und suche in meinen Hosentaschen nach meinem Feuerzeug. Doch ich kann es nirgends finden, bis eine Hand es mir unter die Nase hält. _"Watashi ai anatta. _Ich liebe dich. Von wem ist das?" Mit gerunzelter Stirn schnappe ich mir das Feuerzeug mit der Gravur und zünde die Zigarette an. "Geht dich nichts an." schnappe ich und lasse das Feuerzeug verschwinden. Er hebt abwehrend die Hände und setzt sich neben mich. "Und jetzt zeig mir, wie man richtig raucht." So begann unsere verbotene Freundschaft.

* * *

**A/N:** Wenn's gut war, drückt gefällt mir und lasst n review da, damit ich auch ein wenig glücklicher werde :D


End file.
